


A Choice of Right

by Merfilly



Category: The Mummy Returns (2001), The Mummy Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Imhotep comes to see that she needed him, less than she loved him.
Relationships: Anck Su Namun/Imhotep, Evy Carnahan O'Connell/Rick O'Connell
Comments: 16
Kudos: 35
Collections: Gen Prompt Bingo Round 19





	A Choice of Right

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [god rest ye merry gentlefolk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107090) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 



> Prompt: Loss of Faith

The woman had the look of his Anck-Su-Namun, and knew things that only his love should have known.

Yet the memories were an overlay, as if his attempt to bring her back a decade prior had awakened her memories in this form, closest to what they had once possessed.

Meela Nais was no more than a living _ushabti_ , and it would take a ritual to fully restore the spirit and soul to the body. Imhotep would do that, as soon as he had enough power to do so.

* * *

  
The ritual let Imhotep be closer than ever to the events of that night, the night she slew the Pharaoh and herself. There was something in those moments, something of the memories that jarred him.

He contemplated it, and realized they were seeing through her eyes, feeling the events in her experience, not his.

The idea that he had been a step in her path to freedom would not leave him, as they continued their journey.

* * *

  
Hafez had his own agenda, Anck-Su-Namun had hers, and … Imhotep was beginning to understand that both thought to use him for their goals.

He knew the legend of the Scorpion King.

His eyes cast toward the boy, son of the man and woman that had undone his last attempt to give Anck-su-namun her life, her freedom at last… and began to build his own plans.

Let the others underestimate the determined boy. He would turn a blind eye, until such time as the boy's parents gave him the opening he desired.

* * *

  
He had thought the train a marvel in itself, but now, looking at the flying ship through the eyes of his creation, he knew wonder.

What more could he find in this world? And did he truly wish to be encumbered with ruling it all?

The water projection had also shown him something else.

Anck-Su-Namun feared him. Her violent startle all but confirmed that whatever her plans were, both then and now, her love was not that which burned in him.

And Imhotep would not accept anything but full measure.

* * *

  
The Scorpion King would have to be dealt with. Imhotep had no wish to continue to deal with that potential threat, no matter what choices he made.

That Anck-Su-Namun took out her hatred of Nefertiri in that moment could be a complication. It was certain to cement the man's hatred of him. Well, he could turn it to his advantage later. He had the Book, and then they would be indebted to him.

And then she pleaded with him, as his powers were stripped. He almost believed in her love —

— until the full weight of her cowardice came through the kiss, a desperation to keep what power she had garnered through controlling him with promises of her love.

No.

He would make his own path, as he turned and went to face the Scorpion King alone.

* * *

  
His hand touched the spear, and he could see a chance to have everything. Was her love untrue enough to turn aside from him if he had the Army of Anubis to command?

Or would she always be looking to find a way to usurp him, so that her freedom, her independence, was complete?

With a conscious choice, he deflected the spear toward the man better suited, less likely to fall sway to the power that killing the Scorpion King would bring. True to his nature, the man caught it… and with his feet solidly planted impaled the monstrous avatar of Anubis, ending the threat outside of the pyramid.

The man looked at him, confusion reigning in his eyes, before the oasis began to self-destruct.

"Imhotep!" Anck-Su-Namun cried out, but he looked not at her. His eyes took in the renewed Nefertiri, now in her husband's arms, and chose. Perhaps Anck-Su-Namun understood, because she did not linger, trying to escape on her own.

"We must flee, quickly," he said in the language they would understand. "This place is not meant to exist."

"Right. Escape now, figure this out after," the man said, before they began working together for just that purpose.

He did not look for the woman he had caused such harm for.

But he did pray Anubis took pity on her in the realm of the dead.

* * *

  
In the end, it was to Nefertiri — Evy — that he spoke. She understood him, and he did not have to rely on the awkwardness of a language not his own.

"Why?" she asked, full commanding presence of the beloved daughter of the Pharaoh softened by… compassion? Curiosity? He was uncertain, but he answered.

"I truly believed she loved me as I was, as a man, someone to escape the strictures of court with." He met her eyes. "All I did, I did from love of her. It is no excuse, and I have a long road ahead of me to attain balance.

"To realize her love was untrue? I could see how blinded I'd let myself be."

She considered, then asked one more specific question. "Why let my husband kill him?"

Imhotep smiled. "I had already seen his measure, twice, and knew his will would never bend to temptation, for he has your love in full, and that is all he seeks."

She weighed the words, then nodded once.

"I will hold you to the course of making balance," she warned.

"Then I am certain to stay on the right path."

She moved back to her husband, and they conversed, openly, about the future, while Imhotep waited, considering, and choosing for himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I read the Yuletide Fic with Imhotep celebrating Christmas with the family and just had to try and set it up for him to be welcome. So thank you, misura, for your fic!


End file.
